


Insatiable

by Renwick



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Couch Sex, F/F, Signal AU, Supernatural Elements, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renwick/pseuds/Renwick
Summary: She feels a hand slip under the waistband of her shorts, and there’s a thrilling glimmer of mischief in Tzuyu’s brown eyes as she watches Chaeyoung expectantly.Fuck it. The groceries can wait.A side story toA Chronological Inconsistency.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> _"That is, until Chaeyoung smiles with faux innocence when Jeongyeon reminds her that the couch is one-hundred percent off limits. The thought of Chaeyoung and Tzuyu having free reign over their apartment for a week is frightening, and Jeongyeon regrets everything."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This. This is why.

Summer sucks, Chaeyoung decides as she fumbles with the keys that keep slipping in her sweaty hands. The moment the lock clicks, she unceremoniously kicks the door open, sighing at the cool air that flows out of the apartment. They finally got the damn air conditioner replaced, and it was about time, because Chaeyoung was about to go crazy if she had to sleep through another suffocating night without it. It was another kind of awful, having to wake up with the bed sheets stuck wetly to her back. Chaeyoung sighs as she waves her keys and wallet into the bowl next to the shoe rack, adding “wash the sheets” to her ever growing mental checklist of chores to do in Jeongyeon’s absence.

Tzuyu follows her faithfully, toeing off her sneakers, hands full with the groceries that they had just picked up. It’s an easy task for her, with super strength and all. When she’s not accidentally pushing their AC unit out of the wall, it definitely has its perks. Telekinesis is useful with the little things, sure, but it feels no different than picking things up like you normally would. Grocery bags are still heavy, arms or no arms. Chaeyoung kicks off her shoes into some corner of their foyer before Tzuyu’s gaze catches her attention.

Expression unreadable, Tzuyu watches her owlishly, grocery bags left abandoned beside her feet.

“What’s up?” Chaeyoung tilts her head curiously. “Did we forget something?”

“Jeongyeon-unnie isn’t here,” Tzuyu says matter-of-factly.

“Didn’t I tell you she’s staying with--”

Tzuyu kisses her enthusiastically, her lean frame crowding Chaeyoung against the door of her own apartment. Slender fingers slip under the hem of her black tank top and skirt along her ribs, coaxing a gasp from Chaeyoung that Tzuyu swallows with a kiss that makes their teeth click and her head spin. Chaeyoung loops her arms around Tzuyu’s neck, pulling her in with just as much fervor. Her lips are soft, faintly tasting like the strawberry lip balm Chaeyoung had pressed into her hand an hour ago, and Chaeyoung can’t get enough of it.

It feels like an eternity before they break apart, not that Chaeyoung really minds. They stand there amongst scattered shoes and plastic bags, a little breathless with their foreheads pressed together and noses barely touching.

“Someone’s excited,” Chaeyoung chuckles, relaxing in Tzuyu’s embrace as her thumbs rub gentle circles into her side.

“It’s been so long,” Tzuyu pouts, a pretty blush across her cheeks. God. She is _so_ whipped for this girl. “Please, Chaeyoung?”

The way her name falls from Tzuyu’s lips stirs something inside Chaeyoung’s chest, setting alight the simmering heat that’s been pooling in her stomach. Chaeyoung feels the rational side of her brain melt away with every second they spend pressed together. She feels a hand slip under the waistband of her shorts, and there’s a thrilling glimmer of mischief in Tzuyu’s brown eyes as she watches Chaeyoung expectantly.

Fuck it. The groceries can wait.

They stumble to the couch, steps distracted and clumsy. Somewhere along the way, Chaeyoung shucks off her tank top. She’s not really sure when it happens or where it ended up, because it’s really hard to concentrate under Tzuyu’s wandering touch. A pair of firm hands on her shoulders presses her into the couch and Chaeyoung pulls Tzuyu along with her. Through her jean shorts, she can feel the heat from Tzuyu as she straddles her lap, long legs boxing her into the grey cushions. They take a moment to share a knowing look, and Chaeyoung can’t help but laugh softly at how giddy Tzuyu looks, her eyes bright and toothy smile on her face.

“Hi,” Tzuyu whispers, nosing past her short hair, and Chaeyoung can feel the dangerous quirk of her lips against her earlobe.

“H-hey, you,” Chaeyoung sighs out, more breath than voice as Tzuyu leaves a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses along the curve of her jaw.

“You’re okay with this, right?” Tzuyu murmurs, working mark after mark into her neck, enough for Chaeyoung to swear off of tank tops for a week. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Don’t you dare stop.”

She doesn’t stop.

Lithe fingers slip behind her to unhook her bra, and Tzuyu continues to nip and bite her way down. Her breath is hot against her chest, and her hands scrabble at the cushions of the couch to find some sort of anchor, something to keep her head above the waves. Tzuyu’s mouth is warm and wet as she laps at a nipple, making sure to give both equal attention, and there’s no room for Chaeyoung to complain. It makes her abs clench, and Tzuyu’s soft finger pads running over her muscles only help to build the rising anticipation that claws its way up her gut. Everything about her makes Chaeyoung dizzy, a million and one thoughts rushing through her head when she feels the way Tzuyu’s hips work subtle circles against her thigh.

“You good, Chaeng?” Tzuyu smiles teasingly, hands running up and down along her side.

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung says, pushing her thigh up and pulling Tzuyu down closer by the belt loops on her jean shorts. Tzuyu’s breath stutters and the way her eyes flutter shut only fuels the fire burning in the pit of her stomach, a slow drip of molten heat that threatens to burst and swallow her whole.

“Come on,” Tzuyu breathes out, hips still moving like she can’t convince herself to stop. “Play fair.”

“Only if you do,” Chaeyoung squeezes her thigh, and she doesn’t miss the mischievous twinkle in Tzuyu’s eyes.

Tzuyu takes her hands, pulling them off her shorts before she sinks to her knees in front of her, and Chaeyoung’s brain stops functioning. Vaguely, Chaeyoung thinks there are fingers tapping at her hips, but her mind is busy going places that Tzuyu’s fingers aren’t going. How the hell did she get so lucky? She doesn’t deserve Chou Tzuyu.

There’s a loud sigh, before purposeful arms loop around her legs, pulling her hips off the edge of the couch.

“Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung squeals, voice higher pitched than she’d ever like to admit. But when Tzuyu pulls Chaeyoung’s shorts and underwear down her legs in one fell swoop, Chaeyoung can’t find it in her to chastise Tzuyu for taking advantage of her super strength.

When it comes to Chaeyoung, Tzuyu is _careful_. Chaeyoung is no stranger to the true extent of her unbridled strength. When Tzuyu pried open a metal fence with her bare hands to feed a stray dog the scraps of her sandwich, or when she pulled Jihyo’s sedan out of a snowy ditch on the freeway during a particularly bad snowstorm with nothing more than a bored expression on her face and quiet grunt, Chaeyoung was there to see it all. Now, pressed into the couch, she sees the defined muscles of Tzuyu’s biceps ripple with immaculate control and feels the gentle yet deliberate pressure of her fingers. If she wanted, Tzuyu could throw Chaeyoung around as if she were as light as her messenger bag, and Chaeyoung would not mind one bit. She’s more than aware of the slick that drips down her thighs, but she’s too far gone to be embarrassed about it.

“Pay attention to me,” Tzuyu frowns, sucking another mark onto her stomach, and it makes Chaeyoung’s hips jump in Tzuyu’s firm grasp. There’s a ruddy trail of her handiwork down the length of Chaeyoung’s front, and it’s going to take ages for them to all fade.

“That’s the p-problem,” Chaeyoung gasps as Tzuyu leans in between her legs to give her a tentative lick. “I’m thinking too much - nngh, about you.”

“Mmhm?” Tzuyu hums quizzically, and Chaeyoung can only groan at the vibration.

A shiver travels up her spine as Tzuyu’s incessant tongue laps at her clit in languid circles. Chaeyoung can’t help but slip her hands into Tzuyu’s hair, grasping at the black strands for purchase, something, anything to keep her bound to the mortal world as Tzuyu’s unfairly skilled mouth takes her on a multidimensional experience. Tzuyu is relentless as she takes as much as she wants from Chaeyoung, takes her higher, takes her ever closer to the edge. Her tongue laves at her heat, slow and methodical in breaking Chaeyoung apart piece by piece.

“F-fuck,” Chaeyoung’s fingers press into Tzuyu’s scalp. “I’m c-close, I-”

Tzuyu gives her dripping heat one last slow lick before pulling away, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses close to, but not where she needs it the most.

“Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung whines, throwing her head back, hands tangled up in her hair trying to pull her back. “I was so close.”

“Ask nicely?” Tzuyu murmurs against her skin, nipping at Chaeyoung’s inner thigh.

“Oh my God, you vampire,” Chaeyoung laughs, flinching when she feels the press of Tzuyu’s canines on her skin. “Haven’t you had enough?”

“I just like knowing you’re mine,” Tzuyu grins, squeezing her ass unapologetically, pulling Chaeyoung closer.

“Come on, Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung groans, trying her best to wriggle in Tzuyu’s iron grasp. “Please?”

“Please what?”

“Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung breathes out, screwing her eyes shut, a blush burning on her cheeks. “P-please fuck me.”

“There you go,” Tzuyu purrs. “Was it that hard?”

She spends no time pressing into the base of Chaeyoung’s thighs, letting her hook them over her shoulders before leaning back in with renewed fervor. Her heartbeat skyrockets, and it thumps against her ribcage as Tzuyu flattens her tongue, mouthing sloppily at her clit. It’s obscene, the wet sounds from between her legs, Tzuyu’s groaning against her heat that make her claw at Tzuyu’s scalp, her deadly gaze that threatens to burn a hole through her skull, and the shininess of her lips as she pulls back to take a breath before diving back in. Chaeyoung can’t keep track of the sounds that tumble out of her mouth, gasping desperately for air and moaning some combination of expletives, _please_ , and Tzuyu’s name like it’s all she knows. 

“A-aah, Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung sobs, digging her heels into Tzuyu’s back. “I’m- fuck, I’m so close.”

And Tzuyu indulges her, her tongue pressing into her slick heat, her nose rubbing against her clit, and it’s too much. Her hips are restless, desperately trying to buck up from the couch but stopped by Tzuyu’s steady grip and Tzuyu’s unyielding mouth, hot, skilled, and absolutely illegal in the best of ways.

When she hums, that’s when Chaeyoung loses it, her back arching as she groans, a guttural sound from low in her throat. Tzuyu keeps gently lapping at her, hands firm on her shaking, shivering thighs as Chaeyoung’s chest falls up and down, desperately heaving for air. Only when Chaeyoung’s hips stop stuttering, Tzuyu pulls back to lean on her arms, a smug smile on her face, her chin wet with saliva and slick even after she tries to wipe it off with the back of her arm.

“Come ‘ere,” Chaeyoung smiles dazedly, pulling Tzuyu up by the collar of her t-shirt to kiss her. Happily, Tzuyu obliges, and the taste of herself on Tzuyu’s soft lips makes her lightheaded. It sparks something in her chest, a white-hot, compelling need to return the favor, to give Tzuyu just as much as she gives her. Her hands roam across her chest, tugging and pulling at the clothes that Tzuyu really has no business wearing at this point.

“Now who’s excited?” Tzuyu giggles as Chaeyoung throws her t-shirt and shorts over the back of the couch.

“Shut up,” Chaeyoung laughs, pushing Tzuyu down on the couch before leaving her own set of marks on her collarbones. Serves her right.

She loves it when Tzuyu squirms underneath her, her hands roaming up and down Chaeyoung’s side as Chaeyoung palms at Tzuyu’s chest, mouth hot and wet as she works her way south. The gentle furrow of Tzuyu’s brows, the way she bites her lip in an attempt to muffle her gasps, the way her composure from moments prior begins to crumble under her touch and attention- it all makes Chaeyoung’s head spin. She’ll play nice today, though. Tzuyu deserves it.

“Can’t concentrate with you touching me,” Chaeyoung says, taking her wrists, holding them together over Tzuyu’s head. “Keep them there for me?”

Tzuyu’s eyes widen for a second, and Chaeyoung can’t help but smile at the way her breath catches before she nods gingerly. Chaeyoung scoots down, hand gentle on her waist as she lets Tzuyu catch up to the moment.

“No teasing?” Chaeyoung asks. Sometimes one of them is in the mood for it, letting the wave build, and build, and build until it comes crashing down like a tsunami. It’s a game of trust and patience, making them learn the tells and the ins and outs of each other’s bodies, to keep them hanging right at the precipice of a glorious explosion. It becomes a ritual in and of itself, edging requires them set aside a few hours for each other, walk into the bedroom knowing what to expect, taking it low and slow to maximize the begging, the squirming, and, of course, the reward. But other times, there’s nothing better than a hard and fast orgasm.

“No teasing,” Tzuyu breathes out, rolling her shoulders. “Please, Chaeng.”

“Okay,” Chaeyoung says, leaning one arm across Tzuyu’s hips, the other guiding her leg to press against her shoulder.

“Chae- oh, fuck.”

It’s not often that Tzuyu curses (or speaks, really), and her voice, all thready, soft, and eager is kindle to the fire that’s been raging in the pit of her stomach.

“God, for me?” Chaeyoung grins, running two fingers through the wetness before rubbing tight circles into Tzuyu’s clit, watching her choke on a gasp. “Did you enjoy eating me out that much?”

The deep red flush on Tzuyu’s cheeks says it all.

“Chaeyoung, _please_ , ah, just-”

Maybe she won’t play nice.

Tzuyu’s pleas break off into a strangled moan as Chaeyoung sinks two fingers into her heat, crooking them in the way she knows will make Tzuyu see stars behind her eyelids. With her forearm, Chaeyoung presses down on her hips that try to buck up, leaning her weight down on it adding a dizzying pressure that makes Tzuyu sob out her name. The way she tries to chase after Chaeyoung’s relentless fingers is addicting, and Chaeyoung stores this image in the deep recesses of her mind, because no way in Hell is she ever going to forget this.

Her thumb presses down on Tzuyu’s clit as she curls her fingers up and-

“F-fuck- ahh, Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu’s voice breaks, thigh trembling against her shoulder. “I’m- just, please.”

God her voice, it sends Chaeyoung’s mind reeling. She can’t help but grind onto Tzuyu’s thigh, trying to work past the oversensitivity. There’s a feeling that claws up her chest, making her press harder, firmer, ignoring the burning of the muscles in her arm because Tzuyu deserves the best.

“Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu groans, voice cracking into a throaty whine as her back goes ramrod straight, her abs clenching, and her thighs shaking as Chaeyoung works circles into her clit and presses her fingers deeper as Tzuyu clenches hotly around them. The way her eyes squeeze shut, the way she writhes with reckless, shameless abandon under Chaeyoung’s firm hold, the way her perfect teeth sinking into her lower lip - Chaeyoung can’t get enough, and she understands what it feels like to be overwhelmed. She doesn’t stop until Tzuyu pushes away her hand, voice caught somewhere between a whimper and a breathless, giddy laugh.

Chaeyoung pulls off of her, sitting back on the couch, blowing her own sweaty fringe out of her eyes.

“You okay?” Chaeyoung grins, watching Tzuyu sit up slowly. There’s a toothy smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks that runs all the way down to her chest, and it makes Chaeyoung’s heart full. The rosy flush blends in with the ruddy marks that Chaeyoung left on her neck, and it stirs something inside her gut, that she’s the only one who can see Tzuyu like this, breathless and satisfied.

She’s about to roll off the couch to grab a wet towel, but Tzuyu crawls up to her, pressing her back down into the cushions. Her presence is warm and almost smothering, and Chaeyoung can’t help but choke on a breath. Firm hands push at her shoulders, and Chaeyoung swears that Nayeon’s rewinded time to fuck with her or this is the strangest instance of déjà vu she’s ever had.

“Tzuyu?” She breathes out, hands reaching out for her hips. “Wha-”

Then there’s a knee pushing her thighs apart and two fingers that thrust up into her.

“Oh fuck!” Chaeyoung gasps.

Another hand rubs at the still crimson marks scattered across her hips, pressing down into them with a meticulous firmness that has her groaning. The fingers that work inside her are merciless and Tzuyu’s brows are tight with concentration, her eyes playful. It’s too much, she just, oh _God_.

“Tzuyu,” she sobs out. “Ahh, I- I can’t.”

“You can,” Tzuyu huffs, a dangerous smirk on her face. “C-come on, Chaeyoung.”

She’s so sensitive, and there’s another hand pressing up against her clit, and she can’t help but jerk against Tzuyu’s frame. Any way she tries to move, any way she tries to escape, there’s Tzuyu around her, and it’s too much. Tzuyu builds her up, a coiling heat low in her gut that makes her want to run away and chase after it at the same time.

“Nngh, Tzuyu- oh fuck, I’m-”

“Come for me, Chae,” Tzuyu groans out, head tucked in the crook of her neck, her hot breath tickling her collarbones.

Chaeyoung comes with a shout, her muscles quaking, fighting against Tzuyu’s weight pressing down on her. Her thighs twitching, hips bucking aimlessly into the space between them as she gasps for air. She can feel the quirk of Tzuyu’s lips on the curve of her jaw as she comes back down, still occasionally shivering with the aftershocks of Tzuyu’s determined attention.

They lay there on the couch for a moment, sweaty and winded, Tzuyu’s lithe frame draped over Chaeyoung’s. Their skin sticks to each other, and it’s getting a bit cold with the cool air of their repaired air conditioner, but right now, just for a few minutes, all they need is each other.

“God,” Chaeyoung laughs breathlessly. “You are insatiable.”

Tzuyu giggles softly, pausing for a moment before she speaks again.

“Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu mumbles into her shoulder, breath tickling the hair at the nape of her neck.

“Mhm?” Chaeyoung hums, pushing Tzuyu’s sweaty locks away from her face. “What is it?”

“Let’s not tell Jeongyeon about the couch.”

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung chuckles. “Let’s not.”


End file.
